A generic method is known from DE 10 2012 103 059 A1. The latter discloses a method for safely parking a vehicle, which includes means for detecting a road edge fixture, means for automatically controlling the steering and means for detecting a parking situation. Within the framework of the method, on detection of a parking situation, i.e. when it is detected that the vehicle is in its final parking position, at least two wheels of the vehicle are automatically controlled such that they are turned towards the road edge in the direction of travel. This ensures, particularly in the case of parking situations on a slope, that in the event of the vehicle rolling away, said vehicle rolls in the direction of the edge fixture and is stopped by the latter. The edge fixture is, for example, the curbstone or curb at the road edge.